The Bravest Prince
by Grimm Productions
Summary: The Bravest Prince is a Alternate universe of Severus Snape trough his full life, to death. Character death in later chapters. Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Drama/Hu mor/Despair/Death. - "It started gently..Followed the rocky path. The path grew thick and steady over an abyss, before the rocks started to fall." (will be updated soon!)
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

The Bravest Prince

A Marauder & Severus Snape

Fanfiction

Chapter 1 The First Day.

It was raining outside silently. Raindrops was falling softly against each window, making a calming sound. The sun was now hidden behind misty grey clouds early morning. The streets were silent, in high contrast of the sharp yelling from inside House 11, Spinners End. The tall, withered and dark grey house loomed above the street, showing as a rising shadow reaching for the sky, even from quite the distance at the mill.

It seemed to be a ever staring presence, filing cold and loneliness to the street from the gray windows.

Severus snape turned his head away from the window in the small entrance hall and looked back over his shoulder into the cramped livingroom with worry. This was nothing a ten year old should have to experience. His hands were still on the damp glass as he heard his dad yell while throwing something that broke. He flinched.

«I will not have another word from you, Eileen! Just you dare! One word, come on, and I will give you a reason to cry!»

He was drunk. He had nearly just come back home in the early hours of morning. Father. Dad. Severus did not want to see his dad so angry at them. But he understood it was not their fault.. whatever happened, it was not their fault.

_«Tobias.. please,-» _

They had to stay strong.

«You dare trying to contradict me!? You and that bastard son is worthless without me! I dont even know if that thing is MINE!» He roared.

Black eyes with speckled deep chestnut in them looked down to the worn gray wooden floor. Hands still on the glass. They had to endure.. he would see the errors. Mother would show him. Then they would be happy.

«He _is_ yours, Tobias!»

Happy..

A shrill sound excalated from the livingroom, and as severus turned around he saw his mother had fallen into the old fireplace, and was glad that it was not lit. His father looked livid to say the least. Anger boiling and his eyes seeming to have quite the red glint in those endless black pools. A nose that had been broken quite a few times, just aswell as severus`s. Lips redrawn back as in a snarl, slightly yellowed teeth showing. He was a tall man, tobias. Very tall, lean, and frightenly strong. Severus was sure the man did hold back, else they would have died long ago. He was sure of it.

«He. Is. Not. Mine.» He spoke so low and sharp. In his hand he held a long ebony stick. _`A wand?`_ Thought severus distractedly. Letting his eyes wander up to his fathers eyes, hopefully alight. Maybe.. maybe today.. maybe it would start today?

At this he shot Severus a nasty stare. A vicius glare before he turned on the heel and stalked off into the kitchen, fetching himself some beers on a can. Severus rushed forward to help his mother up, trying to hide his face with his shoulder long hair so she would not see his hurt tears sliding warmly over his cheeks. She seemed so broken when she looked at him. And yet, she was waiting too. Waiting for her loving husband to come back, the one that was in extacy to hear he had gotten a son. Her love.

«Severus.. be a darling and go outside and play for mommy and daddy.»

Her voice was surprisingly soft for someone that was bleading from her face and chest. She gave him a

slight smile and supported herself on the mantle to stand up properly. She limped badly.

«Mom?»

«Go outside, sweetie.» She looked towards the kitchen, seeing the tall man with his hair jagged down to his shoulders. It was not a request, he knew. He looked up at her before looking outside. It had started to clear off abit. Sun was starting to show forth the misty clouds. Slowly he took on his coal colored boots and a went outside. He had a too big grey shirt, and blackish grey shorts that was too wide, cut out from a pair of ruined pants. The shorts reached him to below his knees.

As he closed the door as silently as he could, he noticed it was silent inside aswell. It was an unusual morning as he walked the slightly wet ground to the playground further up their street.

* * *

For the past three hours he had been sitting below a large tree at the playground, hidden slightly from sight due to large berry bushes around. The sun was shining sharply in the clear blue sky. No traces of clouds anywhere. He had been watching a pair of kids his age for a couple of minutes, and his eyes betrayed the innocence of hope as he watched a girl with long red hair gain speed to jump, and another girl with golden straw colored hair in a small curly bun look at the redhead with a worried look and mouth open.

He wanted to go to them, but how could he?  
«I would just scare them..» he whispered to himself and the berry bushes.

Darting his eyes to scan the area around himself, he found there were noeone around the large playground.

Soft and hot sunbeams were shining trough every specter of leaf it could find.

Turning his eyes back to the pair, he saw the redheaded girl leap from the swing, and up into the air.

«Lily!» the other girl yelled, rising up immidiately, while clutching the swing with her right hand, torn between watching, and running to catch her.

«Lily..» he whispered as his eyes widened a fraction at what he saw.

She was floating slowly down to the ground, landed softly and took a very deep bow before springing up with a happy innocent smile, and looked at the blonde haired girl. «A..a witch!»

«Lily!» it was a shrill sound coming from the blonde girl. «I am telling mum!»

She looked scared. Lily just looked very confused. «Tuney?» he noticed she had a soft voice.

«I am telling mum! You are not to do that! Freak!»

The girls eyes were starting to swell up with tears. He noticed with a pang, that her eyes was clear emerald green. «Tuney, I did not mean to! I just jumped and-and-» she was interrupted by him sneezing in the bushes.

Tuney, as the other girl apparantly was named, _and her sister_, he duly noted, was standing straight as a board and glared angrily and slightly fearfully to the bushes where he was crouched. He sighed as he felt an uncomfortable knot in his stomach and rose up, slightly dusting his knees and walked forward to them.

«Who are you?!» Petunia Evans stood immidiately infront of Lily, protectively in a stance with arms crossed. She could just aswell have said: _Nothing more to discuss._ With her pose.

«..I sat in the bushes.» he duly explained, keeping his black looking dead eyes to the side before moving them to the pair. Lily was holding her sisters arm slightly as she walked forward. «What were you doing in the bushes?» she asked.

His face grew slightly red, embarassed he spoke «I was just sitting there.. I did not do anything.»

Lily seemed to chew on what he had just said, while Petunia was just about to blow him off as he contenued.

«You are a Witch.» He stated. He never thought what their reaction would have been before he spoke.

It was an awkward sort of silence before petunia screamed «MUM!» and ran off from the playground. She seemed highly insulted and scared, and a piece of him tought she did not want anyone else to call her sister anything like that.

«Tuney!..what?» Lily huffed up, crossed her arms and looked to try and narrow her eyes properly.

He sighed and took some steps closer to her, so he could reach for her hand carefully. She did not stop him, but was clearly reluctant. «Not like that.. look, have you ever done anything you could not explain? Make something change color or fly into your hand when you could not reach it?» he held now both of her hands in his. «I..yes..» he looked directly in her eyes, letting the deep chestnut brown speckles show in the beautiful sunlight.

«I saw you before.. you floated to the ground. You are a witch, and I am a wizard. Mum`s a witch, dad`s a muggle.» he smiled slightly excitedly. «Muggle?» he smiled at her softly as a child can. «Wizard expression for non magical people. I am halfhblood, halfh of halfh. Pureblood is wizard and witch. Ancient pureblood is..inbred, or so mum says. And you are a muggleborn.»

«How do you know that?» she spoke with a wondreus voice, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

«Because you did not know you were a witch.. until now.»

He led her towards the tree, laying behind the bushes and looking down the river to their side.

Speaking about all of the wizarding world. It was at that moment petunia came running with her mother in tow. The woman was tall, long elegant neck, sky blue eyes like petunia and corn golden hair, laying wavily down to her midback in a blue dress with white spots. She looked over the pair under the tree that was so clearly having fun, then looking like deer in highlights.

«Well, everything seems to be just fine, here.» she said. Smiling softly she touched petunia`s hair while looking at the pair with soft eyes. «Mum!» Lily rose up and tugged at severus to rise too. When he did, she took them both close to `mum`. «Mum, this is Severus! He is a wizard! He says I am a witch! That we will go to a magical school together and there we will learn to fly and use wands!» she exclaimed this very quickly, and severus bowed his head politely to the woman. His eyes hardly dared to look up at her.

«Hello, Severus, my name is Ivy Evans. Now, what is this about?»

He looked at her for a long moment before speaking, silently. She seemed like a very nice woman.

«Lily can do magic. So can I. My mom is a witch, but dad is a muggle. Muggle is the magical name for non magical people. We will get accepted into a school when we are elleven to learn about magic and life and such.» He looked up into her eyes, trying to show how truthful he acually was.

Ivy just stood there watching him before finally smiling knowingly. «I know Lily has performed.. something. With the bowl, and plate and.. when she changed color of Petunias hair when she said she wished to be like Lily.. is it real? Magic, I mean.» She started looking slightly amused of this. Fascination was clearly drawing in her blue eyes.

«Yes, uhm..mrs, it is.» he replied. Now he stood slightly behind lily, stealing glances towards petunia. She stared at him for a long time. «Ivy.» he looked straight up. «Call me Ivy. Or mum.» she nodded to him before contenuing. «Come now, lets all four of us go home and eat some lunch together. I have made sandwiches with bacon and salad.» She winked as she led the tree children infront of herself.

Severus felt as if he was thrown into a new world.

Everything was..so soft and warm. The house where they lived in was warm yellow with a not too red roof.

It had a small garage attached to the house, and as he saw when they went into the backyard, a beautiful garden. Trees, flower beds, and soft green grass. A pang of envy went trough him as he looked down the road. He saw his house, looming in the not so big distance. Theirs were the very end house of Spinners End. Ivy came out with her husband, Arthur Evans. Severus looked up. He was a very tall man, slim, strong arms that showed. Red hair and green eyes like lily. He had the form of a small line of red going from his ear and following his jaw line, ending with a small red beard and a funny shade of red on his upperlip. He wore glasses, and smiled towards severus with such a fatherly look that it made him wish he could have been adopted. By them.

«Well hello there. It`s nice to see someone new here.»

Arthur nodded gently and gave his daughters a ruffle on their heads as he headed to sit on a small wooden bench they had under a tree in the `corner` of the yard. «Severus?» lily looked at him with those brilliant eyes. He looked back, his eyes not seeming like dead black pools anymore. Those deep chestnut colored specks in his black seemed much more vivid, more alive. The black had a healthy glimmer. His clothes may not be the best, but now that the sun was starting to set, he did not care.

He had gotten a friend.

Perhaps even two.

* * *

**Severus is Ten years old here. It is bordering towards autumn. The next chapter will also be abit short. **

**Next Chapter: The Fallen Hero.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fallen Hero

The Bravest Prince

A Marauder & Severus Snape

Fanfiction

Chapter 2 The Fallen Hero

It had been over a month ago since he met lily and petunia. Every day he was over, playing. Running and just being lazy. Every day, his father got worse.

His mother encouraged him to be away as much as possible. Today he could not. The Evanses were leaving town for a week, to visit their great aunt Cynthia.

He watched the clouds coming to form. It was very early summer, but it did not look like it was. Misty clouds, rain that was falling softly on the ground. Drum, drum, drum. Drip drip. He counted the sounds, trying to drown out the scary silence coming from the house. He was standing in the hallway window, looking outside. `_Where are they?` _he tought.

His father had come home at past 5am and forcefully dragged his mother out the house, and dissapeared with her by the time he came to the window. It was now nearly 7pm. He breathed on the glass and started drawing on it. His eyes kept returning to look out of the cold window. Nothing. The world here was as gray as ever.

Not a sound. It was like noeone lived in the other houses on either side anymore. So dark..

He looked around from the window. Not a single light in any house. Personally, he did only have the fireplace burning a small fire of wood from the playground. It did not burn well.

He had fallen asleep at the windowsill. He heard a ragged breath, and immidiately stood up groggily.

_`Mother?`_ he tought. When looking properly, he saw Eileen standing over him, a worried expression on her face. He backed away, breath catching in his troath. He had never seen something like that before.

Her eyes was very much alive, but the rest of her did not seem like that. Her hair was wet of water, mud and leaves. Blood was still dripping down her troath from her ears. She had a clear broken thigh as it was seeming slightly twisted. Her eyes were swollen, and the fingers of her left hand seemed just _wrong_.

The once alright looking dress was filthy, torn and muddy. She had gravel on her knees, and the way she had difficult breathing and cluthing her ribs with her left hand showed that she was deeply injured. No blood came on the floor however, she seemed careful of that. Skin from her troath was hanging slightly on the loose, and judging when she tried to speak, her vocals were damaged due to overuse of screaming. «S`vr`s.. wnd..»

Standing there for several minutes he stared at her before snapping out of the shock and starter to run upstairs. He jumped as fast as he could to the cot, up the stairs and looked trough all the different boxes. He rushed past pictures of a Tobias kissing his wife with a two year old severus playing with his daddy`s hair that was there to the midback of the man. He stumbled over a box wich contents flew over the raggy wooden floor, showing pictures of a five year old severus and his mother smiling with a proud Tobias. A man that held his wife closely on his lap, his son playing with his now incredibaly long hair that hang over his one shoulder. He stopped, lifting that picture up.

He felt tears swell up. Up to he was five years old, they were a happy family.. what had changed?

The wand! He was to run when he noticed something. His mother on the picture where they were smiling.. had a wand. In her hand. `_what changed?!`_ his mind screamed at him. He never noticed that his father in that picture had a wand aswell. He would not know for many years that his father, while a muggle had gotten a wand as a present from his wife and Olliwander. He never saw, that the pictures were moving and his father kissed his head so carefully.

Lifting another picture he saw his sixth birthday. His father had a bruise on his left cheekbone, startling blue and purple, but he smiled non the less. That bruise never left, and his father now had a ugly black bruise there. A tall blonde man stood next to him, the hair slightly messed up with a cold smile and proud eyes glinting of care, and a blonde woman sitting next to his mother, having her older blonde son on her lap. Both were seeming triumphant, as his mother did. On the backside, it stood with a beautiful scrips of ink:

_« Tobias L. Snape, Eileen Prince Snape with Abraxas L. Malfoy, Luminea Malfoy._

_`They came again, trying to `help` me again. _

_I were lucky that Tobias came home at the time with the Malfoy`s. _

_Look at my Shining Knights in Black and White armor! Fear them, those who try to hurt us.`»_

His father knew and did not care about his and his mothers magic. He had friends with magic.. He protected them against magic, with magic. Holding the picture in his hands he pocketed it in his too baggy shorts. Looking towards the shelf, he saw his mothers wand. Leaping for it, he took it securely and ran down from the cot and to his mother, desperately trying to stop seeing those dazzling smiles of them all.

«Mom!»

Eileen stood there waiting for him. She smiled slightly crookedly, and wrapped her long, thin fingers around the wand securely as he gave it to her. He backed away slightly as she first tended her neck wounds. She whispered in a sing song movement, her ears, face, shoulders and arms. Down her ribs several times and over her abdomen. Down her tighs, where a sharp _snap_ was followed. Her ankles was the last one.

Slowly she cleaned herself off, then used a drying charm. She looked as good as her old self again.

Smiling, she pointed the wand at her son. Her cherished son and swished and flicked the wand.

He noticed his bruces on his forearm was not visible. He poked it. It still hurt.

He almost sulked until he looked around.

«Where is dad?» Her smile faltered. «Severus.. you and I need to talk.» she walked over and sat down in a large faded red wing chair, motioning him to sit in the other. It was the only furniture except of different gray in their home. With magic, she levitated them to sit infront of the now roaring fireplace, thanks to her wand. They were right next to eachother, armlean to armlean.

«Sev..» her voice was steady and soft. She kept smiling. «Mom?»

«Sev.. Your father was excited to see you when you were born.. you know that he loves you, don`t you?»

He shook his head. Then slowly he nodded unsurely. Where were they going with this?

«I saw some pictures.. in the cot..» He reached for his pocket, but she stopped him with her hand, now looking intently at the fire, as if seeing someone stand inside there, tall.. lean.. dark.. a crooked nose, and dancing eyes.. A smile.

«I know dear.. I was aware they were still up there.» she paused. «Tobias loved you and me. He still does. He always did. He prooved it once and for all tonight.» Severus looked up at her. Prooved it tonight? With what he did to his mom?! He opened his mouth, but he was stopped once more by her hand. Now resting on his lips. Her hands shook.

«At the age of three, you showed magic. He was so happy, see. Proud even. He may be a muggle, but I introduced him to the wizarding world. And he _loved_ it!» She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together. «He grew his hair, got robes and read all about us. He wanted to be there for you now that you shall start school in september.» He nodded. His father wanted.. but what changed?

«But.. there were those mocking him. Those that tried to seperate us even though my parents had finally started to accept it. Those that saw you as the.. He was proud however, and did not care. But sometimes, severus, something happens unexpectedly.. his mother died, he was shunned by..stupid inbred purebloods and was told you were just charmed to look like him permanently, _wich is not true!_» she hissed the last part, anger following her scowl. «Abraxas Malfoy, bless his magic, tried his best without insulting any other high ranked families, to stop. But they kept on. Mother and father, wanted not to see me, and every other high wizard or witch would harrass your father in public.. this happened the same day as we were told you.. might not get to go to the wizard world.» She looked at him carefully.

«What do you mean mom?! Can i no-» again she interrupted him.

«You are to go. Abraxas informed the headmaster what was the plan of the _Blacks and their other families._ Including Nott, Armion, Royalè and the Lanlight family. Purebred they call themselves. Inbred, I say.»

She snorted demonstratively. «They wanted to take you away, so I should be a pureblood witch again. They saw it as a personal insult that I loved your father and took the name of Snape.»

She one more stared deeply into the flames, licking in soft movements. The house seemed so dark, shadows moving all around them.

«Abraxas, I was meant to marry him. He of all understood I fell in love with Tobias. Those two went well together.. He came over a few times even with his son. I will tell you more of them later, I promise,»

The look she gave him was full of love. He sat still, completely silent. His brain conjuring up images as his mother told him carefully trough the story. Turning his head to the fire, he was sure he felt a soft cold feeling at his cheek. Like a hand touching him.

«Anyway, Tobias broke when his mother died, he drank abit. He drank more when he heard you were called uselless to be a wizard, and too weird to be a muggle. It is not true honey» she said in response to his sad look. «But they surely kept going. People were making sure he would get as down as possible.. and his family has a.. problem with alcohol.. He had alot of stress on his shoulders, as the attacks and insults became more and more heavy. My family ignored me, but I am sure they heard.. Either way, Tobias lost his pride, with it came shame, and.. much more happened but he never wanted to tell. He kept it locked away. He started drinking regulary..»

«But mom, he hurt you!» He exclaimed, suddenly feeling the softness of a touch gone from his cheek. He looked slightly over his shoulder with a confused look.

«Because I kept assuring him I could handle it. He had to do something to someone.. I would not let him try against magical folk that would not hesistate to kill him! But tonight your father prooved he was every much a hero to us. If I was to say, I would think he was a Gryffindor. I was a Rawenclaw, dear. House divinity is just a silly title. Nothing more. Remember that please. The four funders were afterall like a family.. Noeone were to speak to Godric Gryffindor ill of Salazar Slytherin, as like noeone were to speak ill of Helga Hufflepuff to Salazar himself. They stood up and loved eachother and did not think of divinity, but unity. As those pureblood men and woman should have when seeing you, me and tobias.» She exclaimed the last part with a sob.

«What did.. dad do?» he started to feel scared. What was this about? Suddenly he felt an inkling that his father was at the door. That he heard the door open and close, but when he turned, there was nothing there. Again he felt the soft and cold touch upon his cheek.

«He left you here so you would not get murdered. He took me with him, gave me only enough time to put up Luminea`s house wards so I could fight off those that wanted to kill our only child.. he was so full of rage at them.. he was sober due to it. He hated them.» her voice cracked as tears started to fall from her eyes.

«Magical folk.. they came, and started.. threw curses, terrible curses, severus! People I knew from my school, others with hoods on.. drunk, they were drunk inbred filth!»

She got riled up, clutched the chair in pure loathing and severus could feel her core extending. And breaking.

«He got two of them down when they tried to take me. I cursed two of them to unconciusness.. and then someone screamed.. he.. they killed him severus.. they killed your father, my husband when he stopped a particular vicius one from heading towards our town. They used a simple..simple levi-» she broke and started sobbing. He climbed over into her lap.

Composing herself she looked deeply into his eyes. Her eyes was deep chestnut colored.

«Your father died, when he tought they came to the town to kill you.»

He just sat there.

* * *

Eileen looked down at her son, now breathing evenly in her lap. His eyes closed.

Slowly she stroked her fingers trough his hair as her eyes looked sadly down. She would never tell him the whole story, never tell what made her love start getting violent, or why she had never gone back home with them when it started. Slowly she woved and swore to never let her son think less of his father. He was a drunk, a violent man. But he had sobered up immidiately as he realized some people came to their town to kill them all. To kill what he apparantly still treasured the most.

«We are not blood traitors, severus. We are a family.» She whispered softly against his head. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Flashes of what happened just some mere hours ago was starting to come back as her eyes stared into the red embers.

_The tall blackhaired man was snarling viciusly towards a rather bulky man. They all had hoods over, but was dressed in different colored feast robes. FEAST robes!_

The fire seemed to die out, but she ignored it. Slowly seeing the pictures slip infront of her eyes.

_A blood curling scream came when Tobias had managed to break one of the wizard`s arms. She was currently dueling another that had a scary gleam in the dead brown eyes. Suddenly he aimed the wand at something to her side. She just managed to turn when she saw her love`s fearful black eyes as he was hanging slightly loopsided in the air. _

She tilted her head softly and looked at her son sleeping.

_They had left. If only because of the aurors that started to file trough. She was battered and bruised, bones broken and she fell into the slippery ground as she got to her love`s side. He was laying so still, blood pouring around him and into the wet ground. She looked down at him and proceeded to kiss his forehead and hand. The other was laying some meters off. As the aurors came, she did not let go of Tobias, screaming: «He is my husband! Don`t you dare touch him! Get away! Go away!..oh merlin, please just go away..»_

Her eyes seemed to die off at the memory of him acually smiling to her moments before they headed into the battle. Anything to protect what you love. Slowly, tears started to slip from her eyes and ran fast down her cheeks with a hot trail. Severus was just ten years old.. he was to turn elleven next summer. She looked towards the staircase longingly. «I want him back. Give him back to me.. Give him back to me!» She hissed the last part as she stared at the staircase. Waiting for Tobias to come down there. In the darkness, a figure stood at the door, slightly dark and transparrent, not visible in any light except from the dark. Black pools looked at the scene before slowly drifting away as the now moonlight shimmered in the window and hit the frame like a knife.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Fallen Hero II.**

**Thank you, SilyFan. I am looking for a Beta :) I am also fixing the chapters abit, and thank you for your very kind words!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fallen Hero II

The Bravest Prince

A Marauder & Severus Snape

Fanfiction

Chapter 3 The Fallen Hero II

He ran as fast as he could. His heart beating like mad in his slim chest and his hair fanned out from him. The barkeep had told him some queer looking folk had asked for him that morning.

«Shitshitshit,» he chanted as he kept running the lonely street home. Early in the morning, probably not even 5am. «Pleasepleaseplease» he begged under his breath as his black pools widened fearfully. They had finally come, they always said they would come. «Be Safe!» he nearly shouted.

He had been out drinking all night, and at the time he went to the bathroom, _they _came.

Those bastards. They had treathened him and his wife, tried to boil their son when he was born while pretending to be those healers! They had said they would find them anywhere, that they would not stop until he and the monster were dead. «No, Sev!» He nearly ran into one of the neighbours cats that crossed the street. There.. he saw it. Home. It still stood.

A flash to his left made him see several shapes suddenly appearing up the small hill. «Shit!»

Running inside he found Eileen standing in the hall with his child. He snarled at the thought of the attack where they had killed his mother. «Come, woman!» He took her upper arm and dragged her forcibly with him, out the door and snarled at severus, thinking better to not show himself worrying right now.

«Stay there, boy! And do not move outside! DO YOU HEAR ME?!» then he slammed the door shut.

«Tobi-» He yanked her with him and gave her gingerly the black ebony wand she had given him as a present all those years ago. She seemed to understand immidiately, and turned, holding it oddly in her hand and chanted in a sing song voice, letting the house stand intimidating, before vanishing from sight.

As she turned he held around her waist carefully, letting her head at his chest as he leaned in and whispered, moving them so they both saw the new flashes appearing in the morning mist. «I love you.»

She looked up at him before he started running towards where they were, her close behind.

«Tobias.. they will see where we are coming from.»  
«I know.» He replied, and moved to the left side of the hill, crawling up to the two trees there carefully.

Watching, he recognized one of them clearly. Black. Orion Black stood in stark contrast out of there. Of all the people that were trying to hurt them, he was the one they did not wish to hurt back.

«Oh god.. why is he here..? Tobias, we cannot attack him. He is just.. you know how it is, he is stuck in that pureblood campaign..» He hushed her down before looking at her with sharp eyes, dulled with sadness.

«Do not defend him. It looks like he is leaving.» And it seemd to be true. He handed a note to a man with dull brown eyes, that read it, and smirked insanely. Then Orion left.

«They will leave him alone if he helps at least once.. I know the rules, Love.»

She spoke so softly. «What are we to do, just run in there and kill as many as we can?»

He turned his head, and finally she understood. That was exactly what they had to do to protect their child.

Rising, they ran over, and she screamed the first hex. The unforgivable with her husbands wand. «Imperio!»

* * *

It had gone on for mere minutes. Duelling. He saw his wife killing several, and they nearly killing her. She was bleeding from her abdomen, and for once the violence made him sick. He had avoided being killed yet by hit and hide method she taught him. By having her patronus shield him from time to time. But it got harder when she sent her patronus to some aurors. And then he found his world askew. He hang slightly and someone shouted something that sounded like crush.. Crucio.. His world was of pain, staggering his heart and making his ears and eyes bleed. Crucio.. again and again, before he felt something wet from his midsection and landed on the ground. He saw his lower part hanging still in the air.

Slowly everything dulled out. He heard a scream, and some sharp cracks like of an enourmus whip.. like thunder.

He was sure he saw his child standing by the windowsill, his hands on the windowframe with his pale face and large eyes looking out. The looming dark house and then.. Abraxas when he took Eileen up to the wedding altar instead of her father. Himself dressed in white robes to match her. Has he slowly saw something dark close in, he rememered the fight when they had come home trough the floo to find Eileen in a corner, holding severus close. The fight. The happy face of his three year old son when he summoned his favorite story book of the Three Brothers accidently to his father`s lap.

His own voice when saying he loved her.

His tears when he had found his mother dead, with dried tearstreaks and tea around her.

The whispers of love when Eileen held him close.

Severus.

The first time he hit her.

The first time he screamed in fear.

Eileen.

His heart started to beat so slow. Too slow.

Darkness flowed around him. He could not see. His limbs would not move. He did not feel.

Then he saw it. Diagon Alley. Clear and bright, white and beautiful. Severus screaming of delight as he ran to the shops. His wife beaming and sparkling next to him, begging him to follow. And he did.

And his heart stopped.

He opened his eyes. He stood outside his house. It was so dark. What was he doing here?

Slowly, tobias walked up and saw his thin and sallow face in the glassy frame. He never knew he would be the exact copy of a grown up severus. Slowly he opened the door and looked inside. His wife staring in the fire as she spoke to severus about those.. men. Walking up he slowly reached to touch his child.

And only felt cold. Those eyes looked at him after he had closed the door and come back.

«Severus..?» He asked. But the boy did not seem to hear. He touched the cheek again, more warmly this time, his other hand on the boys shoulder. He reacted. Tobias saw it. And slowly he kissed his childs head.

He listened. And he saw. And he heard her voice.

_«I want him back. Give him back to me.. Give him back to me!» _And then she sobbed.

His eyes looked at her, deeply he felt something anchor itself inside of him. He wanted to hold her, tell her everything would be alright. That he was right there. But he wasn`t.

He was gone.

And he would never have the chance to rectify.. to show how much he loved them. How much he missed them. Never be allowed to touch them in a caress.

Never to be the family he had once dreamed they would be.

* * *

**I don`t know any of your reactions, but I cried. I think Tobias as a man that would look exactly as a grown up severus to times. When I made this scene I was listening to «Dumbledore`s Farewell» **

**Next Chapter: The Ten Year summer is Gone.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ten Year Summer is Gone

The Bravest Prince

A Marauder & Severus Snape

Fanfiction

Chapter 4 The Ten Year Summer is Gone

Severus was sitting in the Evanses kitchen, chewing slowly on slice of blueberry pie that was still warm. Across him, lily sat eating her third slice, while they were listening in on petunia`s school project. Both lily and severus would turn elleven this year, while petunia were already twelve. She found herself to be a `big girl` and thus were quite in the `I know!` mode. The snow had started to fall slowly again, as they had entered january slowly. It had only been months since he had learned his father died, and his mother did not cope with it too well. Not money wise, and especially not emotional wise. She had started to become more and more tired, her skin sickly white and her eyes tired. She still were a bundle of energy, but it had been greatly reduced. She also sat screaming at night out of her window to, «Give him back!» when she woke up from a nightmare. Severus had pretty much eaten every meal at the evanses the past two months since his mother no longer could afford for two. She could hardly afford to feed herself three times a week.

Ivy and arthur were kind people, gladly taking him in to give him food. They asked how his mother were from day to day, and often suggested that he could sleep over. He always declined, knowing his mother would want him home at night. Just in case.

As he chewed slowly and savored the flavor, he found himself thinking over what his mother had told him. He was just ten, but he wanted still to know more. Who were the malfoys? What made his father change? Why did his mother tell someone to give him back? Did she yell at death?

He remembered the book of the Three brothers, and found himself wishing for a cloak that could make one invinsible. Lily wanted one too, but petunia seemed to scoff at the idea of any cloak. She would rather have to avoid getting something around her ankles. «Severus!» He startled out of his thoughts when he noticed the heated glare petunia fixed him with. «What?» he replied, trying to glare halfh heartedly back. «You told me these letters would come soon!» He rolled his eyes and resumed eating, speaking with his mouth full when Ivy where busy scolding arthur for the very same thing. «Yes, but not until the summer, Pet!»

She did not like the nicknames they gave her. Lily have called her `tuney` for as long as she could remember, but she had been downright startled when he started calling her `pet`. He had seen it in her eyes, also, seen her blue eyes soften when she looked at him at that point. He did not understand her properly on why she decided to be so shrill with her voice. She had a rather soft voice like lily when she spoke regulary..

«This summer! That is _too_ long to, Sev! Make it happen faster!» Lily chimed in. They were all very excited about the school. «Maybe they just forgot my letter. How shamefull!» Petunia sniffed dramatically in the air.

They had somehow agreed that they must have, but severus had told lily that most likely it would not happen. «Well, we can always send a letter to the headmaster and he will fix it!» he said, his mouth finally empty of food.

«You know..» Ivy said thoughtfully as she looked at the callendar that arthur were holding infornt of her as he gazed lovingly over the table and to the fresh apple pie that was right out of the owen. «Severus`s birthday is coming up soon.» She spoke as she were supposed to know that by hearth, and she dissapointed that she didn`t. «Mrs. Evans you don-» «Really mum?!» Lily interrupted and started bouncing on her seat. Her red hair flailing over her shoulders and on the chair.

«Yes. It seems we will have to plan something special for our little man. Oh.. unless, you would celebrate at home?» She looked unsurely upon severus, those big blue eyes shining curiusly. He noticed the gaze of all four of them upon his head as he bowed abit low. He really wanted to go with them but.. «Mom is not exactly.. she is not feeling so well and..»

The sympathetic look from was nearly killing him. Severus did not dare to look towards lily, knowing she would plead with her eyes for them to hold something for him and his mother. So he turned instead his head towards petunia, only to be startled by the dissapointment evident as she lowered her gaze to her own pie. «..But.. it would be nice if mom could come too..?» He whispered.

Apparantly, that was the right thing to say with the chorus of «I`ll make the food» and «I`ll decorate!»

Arthur seemed to have a silent debate with petunia about who to decorate, and lily with her mother about the food before all coming to a agreement with just using their eyes. He felt oddly left out for a single moment, until arthur placed his napkin down on the empty once white plate.

«Severus,» he started with a calm look, «Let us go outside in the garden to speak a little.»

His eyes did not leave severus`s, and those dark green eyes had a way of holding you until you agreed. So he did. Nodding he rose to his feet and followed the man outside while `Daddy`s girls` were talking animatedly of the now upcoming birthday party.

The sun was slowly lowering itself in the horizon, leaving the grass and trees to have the flattering color of gold. Mr. Evans were standing on the grass, looking lightly over the scenery. Severus stood oddly at the side, trying to not be in the line of visage as the oddly non colored part. His pale skin and his black hair were bad enough. He was also dressed in different shades of gray. The only color were the chestnust specks inside his deep pools of black. Apparantly he had failed, as arthur turned and smiled at him. Then sat himself down on the grass and patted the spot right next to himself. «Come and sit, Severus.»

He stood waiting for one awkward moment and then came down to sit. He felt odd with all this peaceful scenery, to sit right next to the man that had started to act as a surrogate father. Quite unknowingly too, apparantly, to Mrs. Evans great delight and amusement. «Severus, I know that times have been particulary hard on you and Eileen,» he said, not looking at the boy now. He remembered that Eileen had appeared at the appointed time, and he had taken her instead of Ms. Bullstride. It was not a pleasant thing to see, then witness her explanation of why she was so thin and weak. «But I would like to offer something wich have been on mine and Ivy`s mind for most of today.»

Severus looked up at arthur, noticing how he started to scratch his stubble like he usually did when he was nervous about something. _`Odd habit..` _Severus thought. «Offer something?» He asked.

«Yes.. I have spoken with your mother today. And she did not seem so.. healthy,» He glanced down at severus, catching those eyes for a moment to see his nod. «And she told me she had problems with financial supporting, even if it were just for herself.» Severus looked down, ashamed. Noeone had wanted to hire a ten year old, and noeone could have his mother in work. Or, that was what they had been told.

«So I would like to offer to you both, and that you shall, not could, but shall tell her about it when you come home,» He gave a strong glance at this one before contenuing somewhat softer. «as said, to offer you both, to come and live here after your birthday and while you are at school. We can afford two more people severus.» He injected as he saw the raw shock on the boy`s face. «We have after all had four of my daughters grandparents in this house with one aunt up until last year.» It was common knowledge for children that the Evanses was a large family that had always some candy stored away.

«But.. sir-» «No sir, and no mr anymore, Severus. It makes me feel old.» He added with an indignant huff, and a smile. «But.. Arthur,» he tried. «My mom, it sounds very nice but I don`t think she would want to move out..» _`Or maybe she would` _He thought. After all, she could hardly stand now to look at any furniture in the house. But he knew that then he would have to leave all the books back there and he really did not want that.

«Ask her, Severus. I want an answer tommorow morning so she gets time to pack what she want before your birthday.» He were speaking as if he knew she would say yes. And maybe he did, he mused.

He were Mr. Snape`s doctor once, and now he was trying to be Mrs. Snape`s.

* * *

Severus was unsure how to gauge the reaction fom his mother as he saw her clench her hands firmly on the mantelpiece until her knuckles were white. But her face had not a frown or any crease of anger, they were instead lined with worry, and fear. Fear that settled onto severus as he watched her so closely for any movement that he was sure he simply could not blink at all.

«Severus..» She started. He did not blink, but she seemed to notice that. «Darling..» she said in a much sweeter voice. She reached over and touched his shoulders carefully before cupping his face and kissing his head softly. «Darling. Tommorow? Are you sure he sat it for tommorow?» She gazed directly into his eyes, awaiting his answer with a slight tremble.

«Yes, mom. I am sorry, I know you don`t want to move..»

She shook her head. «Do not worry, dear. I would.. I.. I understand it would be better. We would have food for one thing.. and I would be able to see you more.» She smiled hoping clearly to encourage him. She needed just as much though, as she looked down at their hands, now holding tightly.

«I will think about it. But for tonight, dear, take your spare clothes and run over and ask if you could sleep over there for tonight.» At his hurt look she was quick to add: «Oh, darling it is not that I do not want you here! I just need abit of time to think.» He smiled lightly and nodded. As he ran upstairs she stood and suddenly noticed she had taken her wand in her hand and lit a crackling fire. Severus came running down with his nightshirt in his hands and looked at her.

«I love you, my darling boy. You know that, don`t you?» She spoke with her voice full of real affection, her eyes nearly in tears as she smiled. He nodded, feeling her emotion jump to him too, and ran to hug her legs and waist. As a ten year old, nearly elleven, he was quite short. She stroked his hair lovingly and whispered. «Now, run along and ask them nicely. I will come over in the morning either with bags, or to get you home.»

As he ran outside of the doors, she knew already he would be allowed to stay there.

Herself, she sat heavily down in the plush red-faded wing chair directly infront of the fire and sighed.

_`Tobias.. oh Merlin, what shall I do? I cannot.. I have too much pride to let others take care of me..`_

She sighed once more and looked directly in the fire.

«Oh, love. I know you cannot hear me, and that I do not deserve any help, but show me what to do.»

Slowly, a tear slid down her high cheekbones and to her jaw, gleaming lonely in the firelight. Her voice cracked to a sob as she hid her face in her hands. «I am so lost without you..»

Hours had been ticking by. The fire was low on it`s embers as she was leaned back in the chair, her eyes closed as she dreamt. Her thick black hair was showing more as a shadow around her.

_«Love..» She stirred. Moving her hand as she swatted a fly trying to wake her up from her slumber in the warmth. «Eileen..» The voice was whispering low and husky, and she smelt a deep musky scent akin to cinnamon, yet.. more dulled. «Tobias.. `Something wrong?» She asked sleepily. She had not opened her eyes yet, but she could nearly see him nod. «`Sit about us?» Another unseen nod. She sighed and turned lightly in the warmth spreading inside her bones from her feet. «Eileen.» _

She shot up in the chair. The voice had been right at her ear. That was not a dream. She _heard_ it.

With a swish she held her wand tightly in her hand and looked in the abnormal black room, only embers showing in the fireplace, casting a yellowish red. «Who is there! Show yourself or be damned!» She said loudly.

After some minutes and with no reaction, she leaned back in her chair. Her hand swiftly moving to stroke her hair now from her sweaty forehead. She was so sure someone had broken in. Maybe one of them.

«Eileen.» It came as a clear whispering right at her left ear now. She felt it. The breath. Turning again sharply, nearly toppling the chair over she was dissapointed to see nothing. Glancing at the old clock, she saw it standing 3:11 in the morning. Slowly she sat the right way again and was to rise to go to the staircase as she noticed the frightenly familliar figure turn and walk up the stairs before her.

«Tobias?!» She called before she could think. And immidiately moved after. This was dangerous, someone were playing with her. As she moved upstairs, past the closed doors to her own bedroom, she saw nothing there but a beautiful letter parchment, sealed so nicely with `love` upon the red seal. She did a quick check, and took the letter up, and opened.

Her eyes quickly looked trough the letter once, twice and stopped.

_`My Love._

_Please discard pride for the sake of love and health.  
I never did, and see how far it got us, my Prince(sse)._

_T.L.S`_

Then she heard a deep voice murmuring sleepily right behind her, making her ears perk up and the hair on he r neck rise. «Wake up, Love.» And she did.

She started as she found herself in the red faded wing chair, infront of the embers of a fire. Turning to the clock, she saw the time. _`05:11 in the morning.` _Looking around, she saw light from outside peeking in. The sun had started to rise unnaturally early. And then she remembered the letter and saw goosebumps rise on her arms, and in the good way. «Maybe I were not so terrible in divination afterall.» She exclaimed happily, even though she clearly did not belive it. «Or, Eileen, you are just so stuck up in this that you let your sense speak trough your dead husband.» She frowned at herself and shook her head. Well. She certainly had come to one conclusion: Staying in the house without Tobias were not going to happen.

* * *

**I wanted to detail more into Eileen a little bit. And into Tobias. Sorry that the chapters varies so in lenght xD**

**Next Chapter: Seven Days and the Birthday Boy**


	5. Chapter 5: SDatBB number I

The Bravest Prince

A Marauder & Severus Snape

Fanfiction

Chapter 5 Seven Days and the Birthday Boy I

Severus woke up with a start, laying cuddled up in the bed with a pile of limbs around him. Groggily he lifted his head, his hair mussed and his chestnut specked black eyes were bleary and tired. Last night he had been given a blue cotton pajama set from the evanses, and lily, petunia and himself had started to have a sleep over party. Looking around he saw himself tucked in the thick and soft blanket, with the two sisters holding him on either side. Turning lightly he managed to sit up only to yelp as he was dragged back down.

«Sev`rus! Tired!» Lily whined. Petunia tugged at his blue cotton shirt to make him from replying. Noticing this he laid back down, his eyes roaming over the roof before he turned to his side. He hated laying on his back. He let his back go all against petunia`s chest, and let his eyes roam on the peachy pale face of lily.

Their breathed evened out and soon he found himself get more and more sleepy. He remembered dreaming so nicely..

As he looked on the clock on the nightstand he noted the time before going back to sleep, feeling warm in his embrace. _05:11 am._

* * *

He woke up with the sound of squeling and the warm blanket dissapearing. Opening his eyes he groaned. The sun hit him straight in the eyes! Peeling one eye to open a crack, he saw Ivy smiling at them, as she sat herself down on the bed. «Good morning, children.» She spoke in a soft voice, having dressed in a beautiful blue dress that widened lightly from the hips and down her knees. She had a white frilly apron on and she smelled of freshly baked buns. «Feeling up for breakfast, dears?» All of them ran like a stampede down the dark wooden staircase with its red lining carpet, now fully awake and with huge grins on their faces.

As they entered the brightly cheery orange and white kitchen they bounced right into Arthur who smiled at them with his eyes sparkling between his golden rimmed glasses. «Good morning.» He said, and was followed up by Petunia who asked «Where are the bunnies?» She usually asked for freshly baked buns in that manner. The first time, Severus had wondered if she acually _ate _bunnies. He was relived when he got a swat from her on his head.

He froze as he was in the middle of seating himself on the chair, and stared at the woman across him.

She was slim, and had long thin fingers. She was dressed in a pale peachy yellow dress much like Ivy`s, and she had also a white frilly apron on. Her skin was pale and fresh, glowing lightly and her hair was in soft rivuets of waves down to her midback. She had a little bit of color on her lips, but what started him was the eyes. The Chestnut eyes. «MOM!» He exclaimed, loudly enough to startle himself to fall off the chair.

«Oh, darling!» She rose immidiately and moved swiftly across the table and helped him up.

She kissed his head lightly and smiled unsurely. Severus had never seen her in so much color before, and the way she did not seem gray, but rather.. fresh was something he could not seem to wrap around his mind that this was his mom. «Mom?» He looked unsurely at her before sniffing her hand. He knew that soap.. it was from the red beholder of shampoo that Ivy used. He smiled lightly up, before doing the same thing as Lily and Petunia: He looked around for a bag.

«I have already moved it upstairs, darling.» She bent down and whispered in his ear. «I tried, but there is really no way of saying `No` to these people.» Winking to her son she sat down and started to speak with Arthur about a checkup.

«Sev, is that your mum?» Lily asked. He nodded at her, before looking unsure once more. Then he nodded again, much more firmly and grinned. Something must have shown in his eyes however as she stared at him before exclaiming loudly: «Daaad! We are going outside! -Come Tuney!» She added in the middle of her sisters protest. As they both were dragged outside by a very enthusiastic red head they glanced inside to see the eyes of three adults staring at them. They got the feeling that something odd was in those eyes.

As the door closed behind them, Petunia put her hands on her hips.

«Well. What are we to do now?» She turned her head upwards and glanced at the odd clouds darkening and rolling closer to the sun.

«Well.. we can go to the playground?» Severus offered.

«No. It will start to rain soon.» She said. Then glared at Lily. «Why did you do that?! Did you not see that I was eating?» Lily just giggled and Severus heart started to swell at the sound.

They started to go to the playground together, forgetting about the rolling heavy clouds.

«LILY!» Petunia shrieked as her little sister jumped in the air from the swing and repeated the floating down as she had when Severus first had met them. «I am fine, Tuney. Your turn now!» At Petunia`s strong protest the girls started to argue in hushed tones. Severus looked to the side then up. _`When did it become so dark?` _He thought. Then he saw it. Two figures in dark robes with the hoods up stood on the small hill, seemingly arguing aswell. He tugged on the girls and started to slowly back up. They just looked at him oddly before turning around, seeing the figures now walking closer to them.

When one of them took out a wand, Severus ran for it, dragging the two girls by their hands with him trough some bushes and to the road towards the Evanses house, straight past who had come out on her porch, her gray hair in a mess around her face and her glaring eyes towards the two figures that now were looking after the running kids.

Noeone saw her holding her own light oak wand in the same hand she had her norwegian forest cat on.

Except Petunia. She saw those scary glaring eyes of gray turn stormy in the matter of seconds, before seeing a lightning flash moving like a wide tidal wave towards the two. Then a loud crack followed and those cloaked figures were gone. Severus stopped and looked back, only to start running again as `s eyes started to glare a hole in their heads before she swaggered inside again.

They did not stop until they had come inside the hallway, throwing their slippers off and running into the arms of the three parents. With a slight mixup as Petunia had landed in Eileens arms and Severus in Ivy`s.

«What is the matter, child?» Eileen said quietly at seeing no humor on their faces, instead fear as they clung closely to a parent each.

«Cloaked men. With wands.» Severus stated.

Eileen nearly dropped Petunia for a moment. «Where?» She asked silently.

Lily looked up and then at her older sister who looked out of the window. « came out on the step with her cat. She sent something of light at them and then this loud lightning crack happened.»

It was silent for a long moment before they saw the parents relax.

«I think you three should stay indoors for a while. At least until the aurors are contacted.» And then she rose up, placing Petunia as a cat in Arthur`s arms aswell. «Aurors, Eileen?» Ivy asked slowly.

«Wizard authority.» And then she moved to their fireplace. «Glad I had this fireplace of yours hooked up on the floo network.» She muttered and looked like deer in headlights at the amused smile of Arthur.

«You already put us up in it?»

«Sorry, Arthur, but I felt it would be needed. Did it this morning after we were done talking and you and Ivy went upstairs to change.» She reddened abit before taking her leather pouch up and threw some green powder in, stepped in and motioned for the rest to come close. «Just say exactly what I say when you throw some of this powder in.» Then she gave the pouch to Ivy and said clearly with her wand in her hand:

«The Ministry of Magic, Auror Office 94!» And then she dissapeared in green flames. They stood looking for a moment before Severus said slowly, «Perhaps you should go first, -..Ivy, with Lily?»

She nodded sharply, her jaw set and she took Lily`s hand and they both stepped in. Her voice was thin, loud, and clear. «The Ministry of Magic, Auror Office 94!» And they dissapeared in green sputtering flames.

«Your turn, Mr..-Arthur. Take Petunia with you, I`ll come after.»

He looked at him sharply. «I am not leaving you to travel alone.» Severus just stepped back from the hand that was to gently take his shoulder. «Sir, you can only floo with one minor.»

Arthur hesitated, before walking there, holding onto Petunia for his daughter`s dear life.

«..» He gulped. «The Ministry of Magic, Auror Office 94!» He said with a roar. And gone they were in the flickering smooth green of flames. Severus stood there, first now realizing how nervous he was.

Walking he stood in the fireplace for some seconds. «The Ministry of Magic, Auror Office!» He said with a clear voice. As the fire went around him, he noticed he had forgotten to say the number!

He landed with a _thud _out of the fireplace and straight into a pair of black robes.

«Oof.. Mom?» He asked. As he looked up he saw two red heads looking at him curiusly.

«Oh.. drat. I am so sorry,» He looked feebly around for any number with _94_ on, only seeing there were no doors there. `_Double drat!`_

«..Mom?» The two twins looked at him with amused laughter in their eyes, the read hair striking against their eyes, and they helped him up. «We can help you, we are off duty now anyway.» The other nudged his brother at the ribs. «Gideon and Fabian Prewett at your service.» They both grinned widely at Severus. «And who are you, and where were you going to?» Gideon asked. «And were you alone?» Fabian contenued, now looking thoughtfully at the silent fireplace. «And you can contenue calling us, _Mom_,» They both contenued.

Severus glared embarassed at the floor. «Triple Drat!»

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it is so straight forward.**


End file.
